Operation Rocketboy
by AScreamInTheNight
Summary: Whatever happened to Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex? They grew up and became secret agents of course. The ongoing adventures of the worlds foremost superspy team from Retroville, Operation Rocketboy.
1. Ep 1 part 1

**"Operation Rocketboy"**

**Episode 1 : Rocketboy and the Altar of Peril**

**part 1**

Deep somewhere in the Central American jungle, there is a cave. Above it lies the ruins of an ancient temple, a great stone pyramid long since given over to times ravages. At its mouth, twin warriors holding spears that bespeak celestial vengeance stand guard. Dark and mossy and ominous, the cave has stood undisturbed for centuries, keeping its secrets. Keeping its silence.

"HIIIIYAAAAA!"

Deep beneath the earth, in a cavernous temple figures clash. One is a stone statue over twenty feet tall, the fires of ancient gods burning in its eyes, the great stone swords gripped in its hands still sharp despite the years. Despite its size it moves with the speed of the wind, the power of its limbs smashing craters into the walls. It is unstoppable avenger of the gods that will carry out its mission no matter what.

The other is a girl in a black and pink jumpsuit.

"Whaa! Yah! HIYAAA!"

The jump-suited girl ducks and dodges with the grace of a cat, avoiding the statues attacks. With surgical precision, she lands a chop too the base of the statues neck. Nothing happens.

"Agggh! Ok, THIS isn't working. NEUTRON!"

Across the room, near an altar carved in the shape of a hideously grinning face another figure looks up from attempting to arrange the sets of colorful stones inlaid into it.

"I'm kinda busy here, Cindy."

She hits the wall with a resounding thud. The statue begins to resolutely march towards her.

"Ugh, and what do you think I'M doing, walking Goddard! Help me stop this thing!"

"Did you try kicking it with your shoes?"

For an instant, Cindy's face twists into a puzzled expression. The sound of the advancing statue clears her mind. Flipping to her feet she brakes into a run and hurls herself forward, foot cocked into a flying kick, aimed at the statue and...

Ricochets right off it back into the wall.

She shakes her head to clear it once again. Looking over she notices that Jimmy has gone back to trying to solve the puzzle.

"NEUTRON!"

"What!"

"I STILL NEED HELP!"

"I TOLD you, KICK it with your SHOES!"

"I TRIED THAT!"

"Did you push the buttons on the side!"

"Wha..."

She notices the small red buttons inset into the sides of her sneakers.

"Where did these come from? And what do they do!"

"You'll find out."

"Right, I always get to find out the HARD way."

Without another hesitation she pushes the buttons and runs once again at the advancing statue. She leaps, snaps out her foot and...

The dust took a few seconds to clear. All that was left was a pair of block-like arms.

"Well, that was fun. What exactly did I do again?"

Cindy stood next to Jimmy as he continued to work on arranging the stones. He scarcely looked up as he spoke.

"Zero-point energy absorption soles. I installed them for you the other night while you were asleep. They absorb the energy from your footsteps while your run, and release and magnify it when you kick something. I figured they would be perfect for you."

"Oh, how sweet."

"Only the best for you, my exuberant electron valence."

"Listen Neutron, just because this is our honeymoon doesn't mean you can call me by dumb nicknames."

The last stone locked into place and the altar wall slowly began to slide away.

"Do you think you could work on calling me 'Jimmy' now that we're married?"

Cindy laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll work on it."

They stepped through the open wall into the chamber beyond. Jimmy shook his head.

"There's nothing in here. Just moss and cobwebs and a giant ruby and... Oh wait, that's what we're after."

"What a coincidence, that's what I'M after too."

They spun at the sound of the new voice. It was low and demure. She wore all black to match her hair and eyes. She was none other than...

"Betty Quinlan!"

Betty smiled and waved.

"Hi Jimmy."

She turned and looked at Cindy. Her eyes and tone went frosty.

"Hello, VORTEX."

Cindy's tone was just as cold.

"Actually, its NEUTRON now, QUINLAN."

"Is that so? Well... Congratulations."

"Thank you."

They stared each other down for a few seconds. Then Cindy erupted.

"Admit it! You lost and you're just a sore loser!"

"LOST! You stole him from me you creeching shrill!"

"STOLE him, you GAVE him up! And he was never YOURS in the first place!"

"Was so!"

"Was NOT"

"WAS SO!"

"WAS NOT, AND THAT WAS TEN YEARS AGO! GET OVER IT, BETTY!"

Debby laughed.

"Oh, but I AM over it. See, I have a wonderful and successful career."

"As a JEWEL THIEF."

"That's an ugly way to put it Cindy. And I'd appreciate it if you called me by my professional name..."

She flipped backwards into a fighting crane stance.

"...The Black Queen!"

Cindy crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Well, if you want to be like that, then I'D appreciate it if you didn't call ME 'Cindy'."

She flipped herself backwards into a crouching tiger stance.

"Call me... Agent Aurora!"

They circled each other, looking for opening, biding their time.

"Oh, and 'Black Queen'?"

"Yes, 'Agent Aurora'?"

"I only say ugly things about ugly people!"

Betty's face twisted in anger and she ran at Cindy.

"Your gonna eat my fist Vortex!"

"Bring it Quinlan!"

And the battle was joined.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Ep 1 part 2

**"Operation Rocketboy"**

**Episode 1 : Rocketboy and the Altar of Peril**

**part 2**

Jimmy Neutron shook his head as his wife sparred back and forth with Betty Quinlan. They had been at it like this for years.

Years and years.

Neither could just seem to let it go. He probably should have felt flattered, the geeky little boy from Retroville being fought over so, but after a while it just got repetitive. Even though he had chosen Cindy time and time again, married her even, she refused to let go of her perceptions of Betty as a rival. Even though she knew her situation was hopeless, Betty refused to give up and just antagonized Cindy further. Sometimes Jimmy suspected that Betty simply enjoyed fighting with Cindy and kept pursuing him for that reason.

Betty really wasn't THAT bad. Sure, she was a jewel thief and technically a "bad guy" but compared too some of the real bad guys Jimmy had run into, Betty barely rated jaywalker. Aside from the skills and tools of her trade, and the all black leather outfit, she still was the same sweet girl Jimmy remembered from elementary school.

Of course if he were to ever express these sentiments to Cindy she'd probably kill him.

Or worse.

He shuddered at the thought, and noticed the two were still fighting and quipping at each other. They could go on like that for hours and probably would.

"Oh well, I'd better get back on track."

He turned and looked away from the squabbling femme fatales and towards the ruby in the center of the room that was the size of a cantaloupe.

"Ah perfect, the Ruby of Santo Caronica. Just the thing I need to finish my Holonet Sky Projector."

He'd worked out the design for the projector months ago but hadn't been able to find a suitable emitter crystal for the plans he had in mind. He had almost abandoned his idea until he remembered the legends about the Santo Caronica Ruby, hidden somewhere deep in the Costa Rican jungles over five hundred years ago. And as it just so happened, Cindy wanted to honeymoon in Costa Rica. A little satellite scanning and a few robot probes and...

Jimmy took a step into the room and instinctively threw himself too the ground as the familiar whizzing sound of poison darts assailed his ears.

Booby traps.

"Good job Neutron, good job. Its not like you've never been in an abandoned temple before. There's ALWAYS traps."

He took a more careful stock of his surroundings. He noticed the point holes dotting the mossy walls that were no doubt where the dart guns were hidden. Where was the triggering mechanism then?

The floor. Of course, pressure release tiles. He noticed the slightly off colored one that his foot had fallen on. Directly to the side of it was a dart hole.

"Hmmm, better watch where I step."

Jimmy stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans and jacket.

"Or, better yet, why step anywhere?"

He pressed a button on his watch. The anti-grav skates on the soles of his shoes fired up and floated him several inches off the ground. He couldn't help but smile as he maneuvered over towards the pedestal.

"And Cindy said anti-gravity skates would never come in handy."

He dropped down in front of the pedestal in a spot that looked safe and studied the gem. The ruby was resting on another release plate of some sort. He wasn't sure what it tripped, but he didn't really want to find out either.

"The plate must be counter-weighted to the jewels exact weight. Any shift will cause the device to trigger. So, how do I get it off?"

He stood stroking his chin when a loud crash and shudder distracted him. He looked back out towards the outer chamber and saw a giant crater in the floor.

"Oh no..."

Cindy was using her zero-point shoes. And the shockwaves...

"Come here Quinlan, I'm gonna turn you into jam and eat you for breakfast!"

Jimmy heard a shrill scream and realized it was him.

"CINDY, DON'T!"

Her foot slammed into a wall and the gem shuddered on its perch. Shuddered and fell.

Jimmy caught it before it hit the floor but watched in horror as the plate slid downward. Far above him he heard a rumbling and watched as another hidden door slid away in the wall in front of him...

And a giant marble came thundering out.

With no thoughts Jimmy darted back across the chamber, darts flying in all directions.

"CINDY! COME ON!"

"Jimmy, what's..."?

Without letting her finish he grabbed the wrist of her hand that was currently wrapped around Betty Quinlans throat. They both were taken aback as they were pulled off their feet and dragged behind him. Then they noticed the giant ball rolling dangerously behind them.

"Jimmy!"

"What Cindy!"

"SPEED IT UP!"

With a voice command he actived his anti-grav skates. With another, he deployed the turbo-jets hidden in his backpack.

"Brace yourselves!'

Somewhere deep in the Central American jungle, three figures rocket out of a long forgotten cave at roughly half the speed of sound.

A few hundred feet away, Cindy Neutron was spitting leaves and dirt out of her mouth.

"Phaff, flef, flph! Well, that went well."

Above her, her husband was looking slightly dazed as he hung upside down from a tree.

"It always does."

"I'll say."

Cindy spun around at the sound of Betty Quinlans voice. She was emerging from the nearby bushes, staring morosely at the stains on her clothes.

"You still looking for a piece Quinlan!"

Betty brushed dirt off her shoulder.

"I would Vortex, but I'm too tired. I wanted to thank Jimmy for saving my life was all."

"If you hadn't noticed it was on accident."

"Whatever."

She somersaulted over Cindy's head and next to the hanging Jimmy. With quick precision she planted a kiss on Jimmy's lips.

"Thanks, lover."

Cindy roared and charged, but with a flick of the wrist Betty tossed a smoke bomb and was gone.

Cindy was still coughing on the noxious white haze as she helped disengage Jimmy from the tree.

"I'm really going to fix her one of these days."

With a crash Jimmy landed on his back. From the tree, the Santo Caronica Ruby fell next to him. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, at least she didn't get this."

"Oh yeah, the big Santa Clausica Ruby or whatever its called. You still haven't told me why we had to come all the way out here for it."

Jimmy smiled slyly.

"Oh, you'll see."

-------------------------

Fireworks were going off above the Grand Verde-Surfer Hotel. Fireworks that painted Cindy Neutron's face in the sky. They slowly dissolved into the shape of a heart with the message of J + C Forever inscribed into it.

On the beach, Jimmy and Cindy Neutron sat with their arms around each other, watching the display. Behind them, the Holonet Sky-Projector hummed and pulsed.

"Oh Jimmy, this is the sweetest thing you've ever done."

"See, wasn't it worth the hike through the jungle and battle with the giant statue and trying to outrun a huge mar..."

Cindy placed a finger to her lips. Then she kissed him. She broke away a few seconds later, her husband grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, it was worth all that. It was even worth having to run into Quinlan out there."

Jimmy was still too dazed to be thinking clearly.

"Aw, Betty's not so bad."

All the warmth suddenly left Jimmy's body as he realized what he had just said. Then he noticed Cindy's face had become stone.

"WHAT did you just say?"

"I, uh, well that is, I meant..."

He leapt to his feet and flipped on his anti-grav skates.

"See ya!"

He took off as fast as he could, Cindy right behind him, waving her fist.

"Get back here Neutron, I'm gonna throttle you until your HAIRS BLUE!"

**End of Episode 1**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, that concludes episode 1, hope people are enjoying it. This was kinda the pilot for the series, just to see if people would dig it and it would be worth writing more. Since I seem to be getting favorable reviews, I guess I will continue writing some more. I'm hoping to do an episode a week, divided into two parts. I'm not sure who else from the real series will be showing up but I've got some idea's. Anyways, stay tuned.


	3. Ep 2 part 1

**"Operation Rocketboy"**

**Episode 2 : "Enter Operative N"**

**part 1**

"Cindy, that is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard!"

It was a sunny, pleasant day in Retroville, USA. The birds chirped and clouds lolled lazily in the sky. The temperature was the lukewarm beginnings of summer, the kind of weather that makes people want to be outside after months cramped indoors.

"Oh come off it Jimmy. Your just saying that because I realized it before you did!"

In the patio section of Daggoo's Coffeehouse the small afternoon crowd was gathered around newspapers and laptops and lattes, attempting to engage in a quiet conversation or just escape the noise of the world.

"Realized what? Its. Not. True!"

"Yes, it IS!"

They were failing miserably.

"'Pop Goes the Weasel' is NOT an allegory of US/Soviet Imperialism during the Cold War!"

"Oh come on, how can you not see it? It's SOOOO obvious. Rook to D1"

Jimmy and Cindy Neutron were seated across from one another at their usual round corner table. On the table sat the remnants of several double Iced Caramel Mocha's and a chessboard, the figures scattered about in the pattern of pitched battle. Though they were debating loudly, both had their eyes fixed intently on the game.

"Ok, explain to me, how is it obvious? WHAT is SOOO obvious? Queen to E6."

Jimmy's piece slid silently across the board.

"How can you not see it? Just listen to the lyrics. 'All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel.' The monkey obviously symbolizes America, during the early years of the space race. The weasel, of course being RED is the USSR. The mulberry bush is a clear symbolism of the world and the mulberry's the tiny nations at the mercy of the two superpowers. Bishop takes on D7."

The tall white piece quickly positioned itself, quickly replacing the holographic rook.

"Yeah, ok, so is that all or do you have more? Knight takes on D7."

Jimmy's piece jumped to its spot, the Bishop now disappearing.

"Oh, I have PLENTY more. How about the next line? 'The Monkey thought it was all in fun, Pop goes the Weasel." The monkey thinking it was fun clearly shows how the US conquered and subverted nations with the promise of financial aid and protection. And Disneyworld. Disneyworld was the main draw."

"And 'Pop goes the Weasel?"

"Clearly stating the Soviets preference for more direct means of conquest, such as occupation and show of force. Queen to B8."

Cindy's piece slid slowly across the board.

Jimmy nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Hmph, never really thought of it that way. I still think your crazy, but it's an interesting ramble. Knight takes Queen."

"Heh, I might be crazy, but you play sloppy. Rook to D8, checkmate."

Jimmy frowned and studied the board. His frown only deepened as he realized he had lost. Again. His wife was smiling smugly at him.

"I'm gonna beat you one of these days."

Cindy laughed.

"Face it honey, you can't be the best at everything."

They continued talking. Neither one noticed the man a few tables over, face hidden by Wayfarers and a fisherman's hat, watching them. He was taking notes.

-------------------------

Deep beneath Retroville, there is a secret complex. Within it are secret people doing secret things. In a room, a group of soldiers stand to attention as their commanding officer addresses them. In a very secretive way of course.

"All right men, look alive. We just got word that last night there was a breakout at the Vault. Six of the Special Class criminals tried to make a break for it. Luckily two of them got nabbed by security fields, but four are on the loose."

At a gesture from the commander, aides began passing out packets of papers to the men.

"Now, we've got a trace on three of the runners, but there's still one we haven't located. And, unfortunately, he's the worst."

The lights dimmed and a bank of display screens came to life. They displayed the picture of a man, a man who in many ways resembled Jimmy Neutron. In fact, they well could have been twins. Or...

"This, gentlemen, is Operative N. He is, quite possibly, the most dangerous spy on the planet not under our employ. He is also a genetic replicant of James Neutron aka Codename Brainblast."

Various figures and pictures were flashing across the screens. One showed Operative N beating 6 Green Berets with one hand. In another he stood atop Mount Everest. There was even a picture showing him smugly displaying the first place ribbon for the Prachettville Pie-eating contest.

"During his youth, Codename Brainblast engaged in a replication experiment that ended in, well, mixed results. Six replicants were produced, all bearing different personality aspects of Neutrons. Five were eventually captured. One got away. That was N. Unfortunately he just so happened to be the replicant that represented Neutron's dark side. He's been on the run and causing trouble ever since."

An operative raised his hand to ask a question.

"Sir, do we have any idea of what or where he might possibly have in mind."

"Yes son, we do. You see N has had a longstanding grudge against Codename Brainblast, an Oedipus complex almost. Even though he's only one piece of the whole that represents Neutron, he's constantly trying to prove he's better by wreaking havoc on the Neutrons. Going by his past history and data..."

The commander turned away.

"We think he's headed here.

-------------------------

Jimmy Neutron walked up the sidewalk path to his small house and inserted his key into the door. It was already opened he discovered.

"Hmmm, Cindy must be home early."

He walked inside and dropped his keys and satchel. The mail was waiting on the side table. He picked it up and started flipping through it.

"Hey Cindy, I'm home!"

He hoped she didn't want to go anywhere tonight; he had to finish that dual phase shift...

Nobody had answered him. Cindy, Goddard, VOX. All were silent.

"Hello?"

Still no answer. He looked around. Nobody. Then he noticed the envelope he had just flipped too in his hand. There was no address, just the words "Please Read" written in immaculate handwriting in red ink. He tore it open. It said one thing:

Answer the phone.

The phone rang. He dropped the note and dived for the receiver.

"Hello!"

"Heh, you flipped through three pieces of mail before you noticed something was wrong. How did you know that I wonder? Or is it the other way around?"

Jimmy's blood froze. He knew that voice.

"Where's my wife, N?"

"Oh, come on, don't you want to catch up on old times first? How have you been and all that chit-chat?"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

The voice on the other end laughed. It was not pleasant.

"Ah, don't worry. I have her, and your little dog too. They're quite safe. And they will be, if you do what I say. Come to this location in one hour."

He named the meeting place. Jimmy checked his watch.

"Well then, see you there, Jimmy."

"Wait! What do you want this time, N?"

"What do I want? The same thing I always want."

The voice on the other end grew colder.

"I want more out of life, FATHER."

**To Be Continued**

-------------------------

Well, thats the beginning of episode 2. I'm alot more excited about this episode than I was episode 1. Its got alot more depth and idea behind it I think, and it works alot better. Hope people keep enjoying.

On a sidenote, I normally write with alot of references and tributes hidden in my work. If anybody catches one and mentions it in their review, I give extra props ;). Anyone?


End file.
